mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Secretam
Visit my blog for a SURPRISE! SUPER BOB!!! Help from the mars team BEEP! BEEP! The mars team is here! I see you posted something about you wanting links! Well, that is called a signature, or a sig for short. I am happy to help you! What type of sig do you want? You can decide by looking at others, or looking at mine. (scroll over.) 23:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) When you are done deciding, reply here! 23:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Plus, I can add an image for you! What image? 00:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Boy, Mars Mission team! You rock! Thank you so much! How do I edit my signature? Also, if this doesn't take up to much of your time, I'd like a picture of a minifig for my avatar! Thanks! Secretam 01:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) GREAT! Now take a look at my sig. (scroll over.) 01:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Step 1. Do you want a curved border or a rectangular border? Step 2. What colors do you want for your words, and what do you want the words to say? E.G. My page. Talk. Blog. MLN page. You can have all of these, in any order you want, or just some of them. Step 3. Do you want a tiny picture on your sig? Or something else that is extra? Step 4. Tell me what you want, and I will make it for you. When I'm done, well, I'll tell you that later. HAPPY CHOOSING! 02:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, which minifig? 02:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SO much! I want the background to be black. The words can be red. And I want the words to say: Talk, MLN Page, Blog, and My Page. (In that order.) That's the sig, and the minifig... I want it to be an Agent-kind of dude! Thanks again! Secretam 02:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) YES! I did your sig. Now, go to Preferences and check custom sig. Then type Click save. After that, sign ANYWHERE with the four tildes. ( If you don't know what they are, read every word at the top of the page when you edit, or ask your dad.) Then WATCH WITH AMAZEMENT! YOUR SIG IS DONE! Plus, I am finding an agent for you. How big do you want him on your userpage? This is Trooper 2 on the Mars team, signing out. BEEP! BEEP! VROOM! 04:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) All the things you asked for are done! Anything else? 04:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Did you try this? Just wondering... Thanks a lot! Sorry that I didn't reply right away, because I was gone. You guys are great! Do I have to pay you clicks? OK, I'm testing my sig.... in the box. Do control C on a PC to copy that code, or type mac C if you have a mac. You may have to delete whatever was origanally there. Now, under the box should be a check box saying custom sig. Check it. Click save. Now sign with ~~~~. it is left of the 1 on your keyboard. You should see your sig. If not, please let me have your password for a little bit and I will do it for you. BYE! 01:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) My password is sevykeble811. I'll give it to you, because I can't figure out how to do the up and down symbol. I'll change my password afterwards. Thanks! Your sig. 02:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll change my password now. 02:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Like it? P.S. The up down is under the backspace bar. Yes, thanks. I gotta go read now, so I'm done for the day. I changed my password. How about the sapphire? I can give you 20 clicks for it. Thanks again! 02:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) PS Magic! The sig works! WHOOO! No clicks are nessicary. YOU WON 2nd PLACE! YOU GET IT '''FREE!!!! ''' Thanks! 22:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) My New Wiki Please visit http://generallegogames.wikia.com! Its my new wiki! Its off to a good start, so please start editing. Bobo590, if you don't mind, I'll make you an admin on that wiki, though I'm not sure how... Store May I sell 20 nails to your store? Please check out my store, the The Help Store! 21:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you may sell 20 nails to my store. What is the price? 10 for the group. 00:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC)